


you'll always belong to me

by foofygoldfish



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foofygoldfish/pseuds/foofygoldfish
Summary: Sharky dares Alice to go into the Bliss field, where she runs in to Faith. Faith almost, almost, convinces the Deputy to forget her responsibilities and go away with her...





	you'll always belong to me

She knew walking into the Bliss was a bad idea, but Sharky… Well, he wasn’t the best at talking her out of things. He was quite good at talking her  _ into _ doing something stupid, actually. Which is how she ended up in this situation.

 

Faith was there.

 

Like, right there. Ten feet in front of her, dancing in the field, humming one of the cult’s hymns.

 

Sharky was nowhere in sight - he had gotten distracted by a bison off in the distance (what they came here for, a voice in the back of her mind whispered, not to see Faith), and was certainly too far to hear her if she shouted for him (if she even wanted to).

 

So… She stayed. Faith paused to smile at the deputy, extending a hand towards her.

 

“Hello there, Deputy.”

 

Alice took a deep breath. “Faith.”

 

“It’s nice to see you.” The siren twirled one last time, then took a step closer to Alice. “You’ve been quiet. All of the resistance has.”

 

She shrugged. “We’re getting ready for winter. The tunnels being... Gone… Kinda, it kinda fucks with getting supplies...”

 

This was weird.

 

Her and Faith were supposed to be - no, they  _ are  _ \- enemies. Yet here she was, talking to her in the middle of a field of bliss like it happened every day. She jumped when Faith grabbed her hand, pulling her closer.

 

“You’re special.” Faith smiled. “You care so much. You don’t have to help them, you know.”

 

“Yeah, I do, we need food--”

 

“Eden’s Gate has food. If you come with me, the winter will be over before you know it.”

 

Alice looked at Faith as she lead her through the field. With the bliss in her head, it was tempting: the cult had the food, the shelter, the gas and propane reserves… Everything you needed to get through the winter. If she just went with Faith, kept following her wherever she was taking her, everything would be okay. She could stay by her side, where it would be safe. Nobody would be shooting at her every day, she wouldn’t have to dig another grave, bury another friend. She shouldn’t, though. Part of her knew that. The rest of her? It’s not that sure.

 

“Deputy, if --”

 

“Alice.” Faith cocked her head, stopping to look at her. “Alice. That’s my name. Don’t… don’t call me deputy. Everyone else does.”

 

“That bothers you.” Faith smiled, and Alice nodded. “Why?”

 

She shrugged, letting Faith take hold of her other hand. “‘S not my name. Just my title.”

 

“You don’t like your title?”

 

“I didn’t exactly come here to be a cop. It just… happened. I came back cause my sister needed help with the shop.”

 

“Jane.”

 

“Yeah. She said half the mechanics quit. She needed help with the business side, I’d helped our aunt with her thing back home.. California, back in California.” A little voice whispered to her to run, get away from Faith, from the bliss. It was too easy to ignore and keep telling Faith whatever she asked for. Easy to believe that Faith would keep her safe, away from Jacob, and John, and maybe even Joseph... “I was part time at the sheriff’s department, with Nancy in dispatch, then Whitehorse convinced me to take Danny’s spot on the force.”

 

Faith frowned when she heard Nancy’s name. “Who was Danny?”

 

“Hudson’s partner. He died. Someone shot him.” She shook her head. “That’s.. Not the point. Everyone calls me Deputy. Nobody knows my name. They’re building me up as this mythical superhero. I’m not Harry Potter. I’m… Alice. Just Claire Alice Riley. Three fuckin’ first names.”

 

“If you come with me…” Faith took one of her hands from Alice’s, and brushed her cheek. “You’ll just be Alice. Nobody will call you Deputy Riley.”

 

“Just Alice?”

 

“Just Alice.”

 

“Not Claire? You’ll tell John to tell Jane to not call me Claire?”

 

Faith laughed, and Alice swore it sounded like wind chimes. “I can try. She follows John, and he only listens to the Father. My requests may not go over so well.”

 

Alice kicked at a rock, accidentally kicking up a cloud of bliss pollen. More butterflies appeared in her vision, and she let go of Faith’s hand to turn and watch them.

 

“What about your mother? She follows the Father, doesn’t she?”

 

“Fuck her.” Alice snorted, her voice shaky. Faith raised her eyebrow, confused, but let Alice continue. “She left us when I was 15. Sent me and Caleb out to our uncle. I mean, I loved it out there, but.. She fucking abandoned us. After dad died... She just left us. I love my uncle, and I loved it out in California, but she didn’t fight for us. Even before she found the Father. ”

 

“Would you like me to talk to her? I can --”

 

Alice turned back to Faith. “She hasn’t talked to me in ten goddamn years. Fuck her.”

 

“We don’t have to tell her anything, then.” Faith took a careful step forward and wrapped her arms around the deputy, and smiled when the (slightly) shorter woman relaxed into the hug. “Just come with me, and it’ll be okay. You won’t have to fight anymore.”

 

“Promise?”

 

“Promise.”

 

The pair walked in silence for a moment, just to the edge of the field. Off in the distance, she could see Eden’s Convent, the last outpost the resistance hadn’t cleared out in Faith’s territory. It was busier than ever: it looked like the peggies that had escaped the other outposts had gathered here, and were preparing for a potential (inevitable?) attack.

 

When Alice paused, Faith rubbed her thumb over the back of her hand and gave her a reassuring smile. 

 

Just as they got to the road, walking hand-in-hand, Alice heard Sharky shouting. At her. About Faith.

 

Fuck.

 

_ Fuck _ . What was she doing?

 

Why was she listening to Faith? Out of the Bliss, it just… God, what the fuck was she doing?

 

Faith frowned, realising that she’d lost her control on the Deputy. “Alice…”

 

“This was a mistake.” Alice stepped away from Faith, shaking her head. “I… I can’t do this.”

 

Faith watched Sharky getting closer to them. “Alice, everything I said…”

 

“Is bullshit.”

 

“Sweetheart --”

 

“ _ Bullshit. _ ”

 

“We can talk about this later. Without Boshaw.” Quickly, before Alice could run off, she kissed her cheek. “Remember. You belong to  _ me _ .”

 

Alice turned bright red as the siren disappeared in a flurry of bliss petals. Fuck.

 

She’s not straight enough for this.

 

Nor awake or clear-headed enough for Sharky’s hysterical laughter (“I knew it! I told you, she has the hots for you!”), and the endless teasing that was inevitably going to come from him and the Drubmans after word got back to them, or the judgement from Tracey, the disappointment from the Sheriff… Fuck.

 

Though… If that meant an end to Sharky and Adelaide saying she should fuck John, maybe it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> So this definitely ran away with me - I may end up writing an alternate ending where Sharky doesn't stop Alice, or a sequel where she has another run-in with Faith and does go with her... Let me know if I should?


End file.
